Warrior Cat lemons
by Allie1299
Summary: I'm doing Warrior lemons, please send requests by reviews or pm , can be more than 2 cats!
1. Chapter 1

Hello I've decided to do Warrior Cat lemons, to suggest them please pm me the name of the cats you want in it (choose as many as wanted) the type of lemon such as Rape and others. Also you may suggest it in the comments! I,will put who requested the lemon as well! Please suggest them!


	2. MallownosexWillowshine

Yay my fist request I forgot to mention that I do OC's as well :)

Willowshine stumbled through the bushes. She knew she had to stay as far away as possible from her Clan. As Willowshine started to slow her pace she thought she heard a faint rustle to her right.

As she turned to look she thought she saw a pair of eyes but she just shook her head and continued walking towards a large oak tree.

Just as she was about to lay down and rest a while a large tabby Tom pounced her. Willowshine let out a yowl, but it was muffled when something was shoved down her throat. Willowshine widened her eyes as she realized what it was.

The thing went down farther and farther. Suddenly a face turned around to glare at her. "Well look who I found, I guess your the lucky cat today Willowshine." He spat.

Just as the cats dick was removed from her mouth the cat who was Mallownose ordered. "Lick it Willowshine or you won't ever see RiverClan again!"

Willowshine did as she was asked and made sad whimpering noises as she knew that medicine cats couldn't mate but she knew what was coming.

"Now let's move to a more private place shall we?" Said Mallownose.

He half dragged and half carried Willowshine over to a abandoned Badger hole.

Mallownose forced Willowshine to the ground and climbed on top of her. Willowshine cried in protest. "Your pathetic cries will only make this worse for you but better for me"

She let out another yowl as Mallownose entered her. Mallownose gritted his teeth and began to move. Willowshine was trying not to give into the pleasure she was receiving from Mallownose.

Mallownose grunted and started to pound into Willowshine. Willowshine eyes rolled into the backs of her head and started to shake experiencing her fist orgasm.

When Mallownose felt her walls clench around him he went faster and faster. Then Willowshine came and son after that Mallownose did too.

"Well" Mallownose said "I'll be looking forwards to some good kits soon." And with that he walked off leaving Willowshine laying on the ground surrounded by her and Mallownose's juices.

She tried to get up but failed. Willowshine took a moment to gather her thoughts at what just happened.


	3. ScourgexSandstorm

Here's another request please post requests in reviews or by PM

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Scourge walked into a clearing scanning around. Soon he arrived at the Thunderpath and sat down waiting for Sandstorm.

Scourge had told Sandstorm to meet him here everyday as a punishment for being a mate to Firestar and not him.

But if Snadstorm didn't come every day he would kill her and her mate.

Suddenly Sandstorm emerged from the brush and she came over to him

She laid down waiting for Scourge. Scourge grinned and climbed on her. As Scourge entered Sandstorm she made no move to stop him or what he was doing. He started to pound into her then said. "Talk dirty to me Sandstorm!"

Sandstorm did as she was told. "Oh the way you pound your delicious penis into my vagina feels so good! You can do this all day and I wouldn't care! Oh harder Scourge HARDER!"

And Scourge pumped into her as fast as he could feeling her tight slick walls around him the whole time. So he came and so did Sandstorm.

Scourge pulled out of her and said. "Thanks Sandy I can't wait for tomorrow because your going to give me one check of a blow job."

Then he left and Sandstorm stood up and walked back to camp like nothing had ever happened.


	4. JayfeatherxSpottedleaf

Keep sending in requests and remember to say what type you want please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jayfeather looked around to his loved one, Spottedleaf. He was starring to worry that she wouldn't show up tonight.

Spottedleaf appeared next to him. "Hey Jayfeather are you ready." She said as she stretched out.

"Yes now get ready I hope you enjoy this!" He replied.

Jayfeather moved so that he now stood behind her. He positioned himself behind her. "Ready or not take my penis!"

Spottedleaf held her breath as he plunged into her. Jayfeather stood still for a moment. "Are you okay, Spottedleaf?"

She hissed through her clenched teeth. "Yes, but it would be better I'd you moved!"

Jayfeather nodded and started to slowly move. "Well this is a first and I don't want to hurt you." He said and lightly licked her ear.

Within seconds he started to pick up speed, trusting faster every time. Spottedleaf's claws curled and she gritted her teeth.

After another minute Spottedleaf came unable to go any farther. Jayfeather pulled out of her and said. "Don't worry I'm not done yet."

He positioned himself again but time was going for her asshole. He plunged down. Hard.

Spottedleaf yowled in both pain and a little pleasure.

She started to tear up as this was painful and yet New to hadn't moved yet knowing she needed to adjust to this.

She nodded her head slightly giving him the signal to move. But this time Jayfeather couldn't hold back and was pounder into her as hard as ever.

Spottedleaf's eyes rolled back only showing white. Jayfeather still kept going and eventually came in her ass.

He pulled out of her for the final time. And licked up the remaining tears from a few minutes ago off of her face.

"Well" Jayfeather spoke out of breath "That was fun. Want to go for a round two?"

Spottedleaf didn't speak but nodded a yes.

And yet round two was coming up!


End file.
